


Ich gehöre ihm und er gehört mir

by eternalfury1



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Because I love that trope, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, inappropriate use of betting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-04-17 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: Paul and Richard have been in love with each other for years, but neither have the guts to confess to each other because of fear of rejection. But Till, Flake, Oliver and Christoph's constant teasing oddly gives them the confidence they need to finally confess.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz
Comments: 40
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for a while now and i thought i'd finally share this with everyone. This is my very first R+ fic also, so i hope It isn't too bad.

They had just finished a concert in Finland, Helsinki and as the stadium was slowly emptying of contented concert-goers, Paul started to pack up the equipment. He was rather proud of their performance on this cold night, even though the cold wind seemed to chill him right to his bones, he felt somewhat warmed up from playing for a total of 2 hours or so, but he still felt freezing nonetheless, and his muscles ached. He wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower, eat and sleep for a solid 14 hours. As soon as he finished up, the more he could get to do just those things. He sighed wearily and moved on to pick up one of the amps nearest to him and lifted it up with somewhat difficulty with one of his aching arms.

“Hallo Paulchen!”

Paul squawked in alarm, almost dropping the amp and crushing his feet in the process. It was times like these he was blessed to have such quick reflexes. He turned around and saw Richard smiling at him brightly. Curse his cat-like stealthiness!

“Heilige Scheiße Reesh! Don’t sneak up on me like that, you’ll give me a heart attack one day, I swear.” He rubbed his chest, looking half irritated half annoyed, but he chuckled anyway.

Richard laughed, showing his perfect teeth and mock slapped his knee. “Darn, one of these days I’ll succeed.” Richard joked. “Sorry though, Paulchen. I saw you packing up all by yourself and thought I might lend you a hand.”

“Would you? Oh that’s so thoughtful of you. You really are a godsend sometimes.” he smiled appreciatively as he handed the amp to Richard. As frustrating as Richard could be at times, he was also thoughtful and considerate. It was one of the many things he loved about the other man.

Richard raised an eyebrow and smirked. “a godsend huh? Wow I should help you more often if I get this much praise all the time.”

Paul gave a short laugh. “Don’t count on it Kruspe. I’m just grateful for the help right now since I’m sore.” he said as he playfully nudged Richard’s arm with his.

“Sore? Am I going to have to call you an old man?” teased Richard.

“If you do that I’ll be sure kick your shins in extra hard.” Paul said with a glare in the other mans’ direction.

“You know what else is “extra hard” right now?” asked Richard with a snicker. “My-”

“ Please. Don’t finish that sentence” said Paul with a grimace.

“You know you love it.” said Richard with a smirk and a wink.

“Why must you make everything sexual, Reesh?” said Paul said, who now had a slight pink shade to his cheeks.

Richard shrugged, still having the same shit-eating grin on his face. “It’s in my nature.”

“Well then stop it.”

“No.”

They continued their half bickering, half banter all throughout their jobs of putting everything away when out of the corner of his eye, Paul saw their other four bandmates approach them. Paul felt dread. Whenever they saw him and Richard like this, they wasted no time

“We could hear you bickering from a mile away.” said Till with a grin and hooking one giant, muscly arm around Paul. “I swear you two act like such a married couple.”

“We are not!” yelled Paul and Richard in unison.

“I see what you mean, Till” said Christoph who looked like he was quite enjoying all this banter that was going on. “ With the way they act around each other, they might as well hurry up and actually _get_ married” he laughed.

“I wonder who takes the others last name; Richard Landers or Paul Kruspe?” piped up Oli putting his finger to his lips and stared in mock concentration. The others laughed, Even Flake cracked a smile.

“Come on guys, please, you’re torturing me.” Whined Paul, who buried his face in his hands and felt like he could die at any moment from the sheer embarrassment of it all. “What is this, high school?”

“Or maybe you could hyphenate! Paulie can be Paul Landers-Kruspe or Reesh could be Richard Kruspe-Landers!” continued Oli ruthlessly.

“Hmm I don’t know, I like the sound of Landers-Kruspe better.” Grinned Richard.

“Of course you wou- wait no, don’t encourage them!” hissed Paul, who smacked the other man on the shoulder, but Richard just giggled in response. The others laughed even harder. “How come you all don’t make fun of Flake and Till’s relationship? They act like a married couple too!”

“We do. But not to his face” said Oli quietly enough so only Paul could hear him.

Till held up a hand to silence them with his eyes crinkling in amusement. “Alright, alright that’s enough I think we’ve bothered them quite enough tonight.” he turned back to Richard and Paul. “Why don’t you boys head off? We’ll pack up the rest of the equipment.” Paul opened his mouth to object but Till silenced him with a raised hand and laid it on his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. “Please, I insist. It’s no trouble really.”

_“We could have used your help earlier” _is what Paul wanted to say but decided against it but instead he smiled brightly. He really didn’t deserve such a kind soul such as Till as his friend. He gave Till a quick hug.

“Thanks heaps Till. You’re too good to me.” said Paul.

Till waved a hand airily. “I told you, it’s fine. Go eat, sleep, and…whatever else it is you do at night.”

Paul’s eyes narrowed slightly at the implication, staring into Till’s eyes who was trying to keep his face impassive, but Paul could see that he was trying very hard not to laugh. “What?” he said, raising both hands in defence. “I meant nothing sexual by that. Honest.”

Paul dropped his gaze and sighed with a smile on his own face and a small chuckle. “I know, I know. Anyways, We’re gonna go find somewhere to eat, We’re starving aren’t we Reesh?” he asked, without waiting for an answer he grabbed Richard’s arm and started leading him away from the rest of the group and waved his goodbye to the others. The boys waited till the other men were out of earshot and then went into immediate discussion.

Flake came up behind Till and leaned his head on Till’s left shoulder. “How much do you want to bet that they’ll fuck tonight?” he said quietly in Till’s ear, his eyes still on the retreating figures. Till turned his head slightly with a devious grin. “Please, if we did that wager every time you see them together, I’d drive you bankrupt.” he stated, giving the other man a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to go red and give out a bashful smile. “not that I’d ever do that to you though.”

“Will you take our money?” asked Christoph who was getting his wallet out. “I’ll bet…let’s see…€30?

Till raised his eyebrows at that. “Wait, you’re all serious about this?”

Oli shrugged, crossing his arms. “Why not? It’ll be fun. I’ll bet 50.”

“I’ll do 100” interjected Flake. Till’s eyebrows rose even higher. Christoph and Oli looked at Flake as though he had grown an extra limb. “You sure? Isn’t that a bit too much?” asked Christoph. Flake shrugged. “That’s part of the excitement isn’t it? You must take risks sometimes.”

“...Right well, I suppose that’s sorted then. The victor has to take us out to dinner tomorrow night, and is free to spend their remaining money on whatever they please.” stated Till.

“Seems fair.” said Oli. “But wait, how do we know if they did it or not?” he said with a slight frown on his face.

“Oh trust me.” chuckled Till. “You’ll know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i'm back again! It's been ages and my writers block has been awful and i finally managed to get over it. So here is another update. Also i had to make a few edits to the first chapter to be able to continue along with this story, sorry if it confuses you! <33 I will try and update more frequently if i can.

Richard flipped through his menu, searching for something good to eat. There were so many options that he didn’t know what to choose. Paul, who was sitting next to him, was also going through his menu with an absentminded expression on his face. He seemed to be rather lost in thought.

“Paul, are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes I’m fine thanks.” Paul said, giving him a smile. “I’m just trying to decide what to get. The Lohikeitto looks quite nice. I think I might get that. Anything caught your eye yet Reesh?”

Richard furrowed his brow as he stared back at his menu. “Uhh…I guess the Paistetut muikut sounds good.”

“Great, I’ll go order for us!” Paul said cheerily, standing up, but just as he was about to walk away, Richard grabbed his wrist, Paul’s eyes snapped downwards to his captured arm then meeting Richard’s eyes in surprise. “Yes, was there something you wanted?”

Richard bit his lip. “Could…could you order some mashed potatoes with it? Please? If you wouldn’t mind that is.”

“Sure, no worries at all.” replied Paul with a smile. “You remind me of such a little kid sometimes, you know that?”

Richard responded by playfully wacking him on the back with his menu with his free arm to which Paul only laughed.

“Just go order our food please.”

“I will if you let go of my arm first.” Paul said pleasantly, his brow raised, and then smirked when Richards eyes widened as finally realized that he was indeed still holding the other mans arm and let go.

Richard cleared his throat. “Oh, right sorry.”

Paul lightly squeezed his shoulder before finally leaving to order. Richard watched him as he retreated, He didn’t know what was going on with himself lately. He seemed to enjoy Paul’s company more and more as time passed on. Sure he enjoyed hanging out with his other band mates, but with Paul…it was something more deeper, more intimate. He found himself to even _think_ about the other man often; his smile, his laugh, his wonderful physique. Everything about him made Richard indescribably happy. Then It dawned on him:

He was in love with Paul.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Shit._

How had he not realized this before? Was he really that oblivious? Richard groaned and buried his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. He felt like such a damn fool. But then another thought crossed his mind: But did Paul love him back? It _felt_ like he did…or so he thought anyway. They were always pushing boundaries with each other with their constant flirting and stolen kisses on and offstage, that he didn’t know what the nature of their relationship was anymore. It certainly always felt romantic and intimate, and deep down he knew Paul could feel it too. But one thing that he was certain on was that he would definitely tell Paul of his feelings after dinner.

_Not like he’d want a huge mess like me anyway. _Richard thought bitterly. _Not me, the one with the huge ego._

“Hey! I’m back!”

Richard jumped out of his skin and turned to see Paul standing holding two plates full of food for them both. “Sorry.” Paul said as he slid Richards plate to him and sat down at his place beside the other man. “I thought the food would take longer for them to cook, but they were quite quick.”

“I’m surprised a bit too actually. Perhaps they rushed extra fast for us? I mean we _are _quite popular and well known.”

Paul laughed and nodded. “Probably. If they did, I’m glad for it since I’m starving.” He then took his spoon and took a mouthful of his salmon soup and savoured its rich taste. “Oh wow this is great! You gotta try some Reesh.” He scooped up another spoonful and put it up to Richards’ mouth who took it in his mouth and swallowed; The combination of fish, leek and carrot was rich, wonderful, and was perhaps the best thing he’d eaten in weeks.

“Well?” prompted Paul. awaiting his verdict.

“It’s quite nice.” admitted Richard. “The broth was nice and rich. Did I taste cream in there too?”

Paul nodded. “Yep. I asked them to.” he paused for a moment to eat more of his soup. “and I’m glad I did. It really tops this dish off nicely.”

“Can I have some more?” asked Richard hopefully, his hand slowly reaching for Paul’s spoon. Which Paul spotted and swatted away gently.

“No. Finish your fried fish and potatoes, you can get this dish next time we come here.” he said, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

Richard sat back and crossed his arms and pouted. Then begrudgingly took up his knife and fork and started cutting up his fish and started eating. “What?” he asked when he saw Paul’s smile grow larger.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just you reminded me of a little kid just now. Whenever they’re told “no” by one of their parents.”

Richard put down his knife and fork and turned to him in mock outrage. “Oh piss off Landers, I’m no kid!” he laughed, poking the other man in the ribs.

“Are you sure about that?” teased Paul. “you sure do act like one sometimes.”

Richard huffs. “Do not.”

“Do so.”

They stared at each other and could barely contain their laughter, a few customers even swiveled around and stared at them.

“Alright, alright let’s quit it. People are starting to stare.” said Paul, hushing him still with a grin on his face. “God, look at us, we really do behave like such a married couple.” he said, absentmindedly stirring his soup. “I can see why the others tease us. All we need to do now is to get rings and get married for real.”

Richard, who was halfway eating through another piece of fish, almost choked. He grabbed frantically for his glass of water and chugged it down, breathing heavily. Paul looked at him with concern. “You alright?”

“Y-yeah. Fine. It just went down the wrong pipe that’s all. As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with them. we _do_ act like one.” Richard laughed. “I mean, we have perfect chemistry together and all the elements a good couple has.”

Paul went a light shade of red at that. “Indeed we do. Now please try and hurry up, let’s finish eating all this before it gets cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is going slow for now, but i promise things will pick up next chapter! :D
> 
> Would you guys like a Till/Flake chapter? I'm having trouble on deciding whether to write one in or not. Hmm...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm super sorry for the long wait, procrastination hit me hard and daily life got the best of me. I'm actually not very proud of how this chapter turned out, i had such a hard time deciding what to write in this chapter that i almost gave up. I'm super sorry if this chapter is a bit lackluster.

Paul wrapped his coat more tightly around himself and tried not to shiver as he and Richard walked on the path lit by lamp posts that led the way to their hotel rooms, but the cold night air, yet again, seemed to pierce right through him as though as he were wearing nothing at all. He sighed and half wished that he were back on stage with the pyrotechnics. Richard on the other hand, seemed unbothered by the cold. In fact, he strode alongside Paul with a content expression on his face.

“How are you so happy in weather like this?” grumbled Paul. “It’s so cold!”

Richard shrugged. “It doesn’t really bother me that much. I know that its freezing, but I’ve learned to ignore it.”

“That’s good but you’re not answering the other half of my question” said Paul who was now trying to warm himself up by rubbing his arms.

“I was getting to that part idiot, you didn’t wait for me to finish.” Richard said fondly. “I suppose why I’m so happy is because…well, _you_ make me happy.”

Paul stopped walking so abruptly that Richard had thought he had been finally frozen solid.

“Paul?” he said with concern, turning towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you mean that?” he asked quietly, staring down at his feet. “Do I really make you happy?”

Richard looked at him, completely baffled. “Paulie.” he said firmly. The other man’s eyes snapped up to his. They looked oddly misty and bright. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” he said, his voice softer now. “You really do make me happy. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Paul’s face split into the most beautiful smile that it almost made Richard’s heart ache.

“Thanks, you-you make me happy too.” Smiled Paul. “It means a lot to me.”

“...Even though you drive me crazy with the most stupid shit you do and say sometimes.” added Richard with a smirk.

“Aw fuck off.” laughed Paul. “That’s rich coming from you, who would probably cry if you’d chip a nail.”

Richard’s smirk then turned into something mischievous as he walked over to the snow and grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball. “You’re too cocky for your own good, Paulchen. I’ll make you eat those words.”

“Don’t you dare.” warned Paul, looking at Richard’s still smirking face down to the snowball in his now raised hand. “If you throw that I _will _tackle you. I’m freezing my ass off enough as it is.”

“Aw come on, it’s just a bit of fun!” protested Richard.

“I know, and I would be up for this little snowball fight if it weren’t in the middle of the night while our only source of light is street lamps.” Paul said as he gestured around with his hands. “It would be an unfair fight.”

“Fair point. Just let me throw this one snowball at you.”

“No.” Paul

Then something cold hit him on his neck and he could feel his whole body freeze from shock from his neck downwards. He then heard a burst of laughter.

“What did I just say?!” yelled Paul. half amused, half irritated .

Richard simply kept laughing.

***

Paul sighed with relief that he finally made it to his room, he walked straight to his bed and flopped ungraciously down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was so soft and comforting that he could just fall asleep right here and now,but he knew that he needed to clean himself up first and get into his pyjamas. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open.” said Paul. The door opened and there stood Richard who was looking around and spotted Paul sprawled on his bed.

“Oh sorry, did I wake you up? should I come back another time?” he asked, looking apologetic.

“No no, it’s fine!” Paul insisted, sitting up. “I was just about to go take shower anyway. What’s up?”

“Well, um…I seemed to have lost my room key and I was hoping I could sleep with you. If that’s ok with you that is.” said Richard sitting down next to him, looking hopeful.

“Alright then, Just don’t wriggle about please. Feel free to make yourself comfortable while I shower.”

“Thank you.” said Richard gratefully, giving him a one armed hug.

Paul smiled at the gesture. “It’s no trouble. I have to say though, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this…polite before.”

“Excuse you, I’m _always_ polite.” Richard huffed.

Paul snorted. “Yeah, when you want something.”

“I can’t believe you would assume I would be that shallow, Paulchen.” said Richard looking almost hurt. “Is it a crime for me to spend time with you?”

Paul laughed softly and shook his head. “I suppose not. Although I wish you had these manners all the time, then you’d be less insufferable.” He then felt a soft thud against one of his sides as Richard lightly hit him with the nearest pillow.

“What the hell was that for?”

“If I am insufferable, then so are you. You never agree with anything I say.” said Richard. “You always fight with me.”

“It’s called having an opinion, Reesh.” Paul said gently, trying to pry the pillow out of his hand with no avail. “And the same could be said about you.”

“Paulie, an opinion is me saying: “your hairstyle is shit.” fighting with me, is not.” stated Richard.

“When you put it like that, I guess you’re right.” sighed Paul, looking down and shaking his head. “I guess why we still fight is that there’s probably things we need to discuss and get out in the open.” he laughed nervously. He looked up to see Richard with the most peculiar expression on his face; it was a look of hunger and something possessive. Paul felt a slight shiver go down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. He edged closer to the other man, he could feel the wonderful warmth on his still cold skin.

“Yes.” said Richard, licking his lips and not taking his eyes off of Paul’s. “We should…”

Paul swallowed thickly. It was suddenly very difficult to speak. “It would be for the best if we did that…” he said quietly. Without thinking, he leaned in to then to slot his mouth with Richard’s for a quick but thorough kiss. He then leaned back to look at Richard who was looking at him with his eyes blown wide. His cheeks tinged pink. Paul stared at him in horror, realizing on what he had just done and then stood up quickly from his bed and hurried to the direction the bathroom was in.

“Paul please wait!”

Paul ignored the other man’s protests as he reached the bathroom and shut the door behind him. What had he just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear! the smut shall arrive rather soon. Next chapter to be precise. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Richard finally confess their love for each other. They're both thrilled! But things take an awkward turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I am back yet again! thank you all so much for waiting so patiently.

Paul stripped off all of his clothing along with his shoes and socks and piled them all into one messy pile right next to the sink. He would settle his laundry later. He walked into the surprisingly spacious shower and turned on the faucets and instantly sighed with relief as the hot water hit his cold tired body. He grabbed the soap and started scrubbing hard over his body, trying desperately to forget his kiss with Richard.

“Paul please! I just want to talk with you!” called Richard from the other side of the door. He sounded quite agitated now. 

No. There was no talking about this. He knew he fucked up, he crossed the line. he didn’t need Richard to tell him that. He scrubbed his arms, his legs and his chest until his skin turned pink. This would have been a nice form of relaxation if Richard had stopped knocking. He sighed and splashed water on his face before turning his head towards the door.

“Will you stop knocking if I let you in?” Paul called out irritably.

“Yes.” Richard said immediately, not waiting for an answer as he opened the door and closed it behind him. He then started to strip off his clothing. Paul had seen him naked a lot of times before and he had always secretly admired his body. From his head down to his toes. Every inch of Richard was perfect to him.

“See something you like?” teased Richard, tossing aside his shirt and quickly getting out of his pants. He seemed to have noticed Paul staring.

“Just all of you in your entirety.” muttered Paul under his breath, hoping the other man wouldn’t hear it. “Why are you in here?” he said, scrubbing his shoulders now.

Richard paused and gestured to the shower and back to himself and looked at Paul as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Uh, I’m going to take a shower obviously. And before you say anything else - No I couldn’t wait till you got out because I know you use all the hot water whenever we share a room.”

“But this is my room.” Paul pointed out.

“Not anymore. I’m locked out of mine, remember?” said Richard.

“Oh. Right yes. Stupid me.” said Paul, stepping out of the shower spray for a moment to make room for the other man.

“These things happen.” said Richard, not unkindly, patting him on the shoulder. “We’ve been so busy lately that I understand that it can be hard to remember every little thing.” he took that moment to go under the shower and then threw back his head to let the water spray on his face, causing Paul to have some not-so-innocent thoughts. “Why are you so far away for?” added Richard with a short laugh. He grabbed Paul by the arm and pulled him towards him. “There. Now you can’t get cold.”

“Hm.” is all Paul could say at that moment. He felt that if he said anything else, it would come out as something stupid. He was too distracted by Richard’s naked body.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why are you in here?” Paul managed to say. “I know it wasn’t just to wash yourself either.” he tried to reach his back this time, but couldn’t.

“I wanted to see why you ran off.” Richard said quietly. Noticing Paul’s struggle, he wordlessly got the soap from him and manuvered him so that Paul’s back was facing him. He scrubbed the soap gently on his back. “Why did you?”

“I was scared.” Paul admitted. “scared that I might have gone too far. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t go far at all. In case you haven’t noticed, I didn’t pull away, I enjoyed it. Just like I do with all of our kisses.” said Richard, scrubbing every inch of his back.

“Yes but that’s not only that I felt scared about saying…”

“Oh?” said Richard, prompting Paul to go on.

“...I love you.” said Paul finally in the quietest possible tone. The scrubbing immediately stopped, He felt his stomach drop.

Richard felt his heart leap into his throat. “How long have you been in love with me?” said Richard, equally as quietly. He turned to get the shampoo and started to work on Paul’s hair, lathering it up and got to work on massaging his roots.

“For a very very long time.” said Paul, closing his eyes. The massage was heavenly. He could feel all the stress and tension leave his body. “I can’t remember when I first fell in love with you.”

“I love you too Paul. I’ve loved you for quite some time as well.” said Richard smiling to himself, rinsing out his hair.

Paul’s stomach did backflips. He felt so wonderful at this moment. The man he’s loved for so long had finally reciprocated his love! And yet he felt a flicker of doubt in his heart. Was he just saying that because of this intimate atmosphere or just toying with him?

“No you don’t.” said Paul, pulling himself out of Richard’s grasp and turning around to see Richard who looked shocked.

“Yes I do!” said Richard sounding genuinely hurt. “Why would you think I don’t?”

“I know you too well, Reesh.” Paul simply said, shrugging his shoulders. “You fool around with everyone. You’ll say sweet words to me, we’ll have sex and then you’ll wake up and pretend like none of it ever happened. It’s how you are.”

Richard’s face contorted in anger. “So you think those kisses I give you are just messing around with you, huh? Is that it?”

“You’ve kissed Till.” Paul stated, his expression neutral. “What makes me any different?”

“I’m not in love with Till! That’s the difference!” shouted Richard. “Yeah I kissed him, but that was years ago when I was high off my ass!”

Paul simply stared at him with his arms crossed. Richard looked as though he was on the brink of tears now. “I want to believe you Reesh. I do. But I won’t risk my heart being broken. I don’t want to be played with like some doll.”

“I just confessed didn’t I?! I fucking love you Paul! I’ve loved you for most of my life.” cried Richard, blinking back tears that then melded into the water. “and _you_ just said to _me _thatyou’ve loved me for most of your life too! The feeling is fucking mutual!”

Paul’s expression still remained unchanged, seeing Richard cry like this made his heart break but he also didn’t want to be used and thrown away.

“If words won’t get through to you-” said Richard, his eyes wet and his voice dangerously low. He took a step closer to the other man. “-I’ll just have to show you that I’m serious about you, won’t I?”

Paul’s blank expression finally dropped and was replaced with a look that was a mix of nervousness and anticipation. He swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst! I promise you that it gets better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting so patiently for. Where the fic gets it's E rating, where the fun starts, where- well you get the picture. Enjoy!

He held his breath as Richard had backed him onto the smooth tiled wall. All the mellow atmosphere that was in the air just a few minutes ago had now evaporated and transformed into something wild, and electric. Whatever it was, Paul liked it. Richard inched closer and closer towards him until their faces were inches apart until finally, he closed the gap and kissed him. Every ounce of electricity that was in the air made its way into Paul's body, electrifying him. Their previous kisses they shared onstage were sweet and chaste and left him feeling warm and fuzzy and wondering whether or not Richard harboured actual feelings for him or that they were simply a stage act filled with empty affections. This kiss however, was intimate and needy and filled with tongues clashing. It made Paul want more of it. Again and again He lapped up every one of Richard's kisses as if he was dying. He could feel Richard chuckling in the middle of their kisses, sending pleasant vibrations down his chest and then travelling down to his abdomen making his cock twitch.

“Excited are we?” Richard quietly asked with a hint of smugness he broke away. His frustration and tears vanished as quickly as they came. It seemed the kiss had sated him. He mostly felt relieved. Relieved at the fact that that he wasn't rejected, that his feelings were returned. It almost felt like those cheesy hallmark romantic comedies. All this time they were both in love with each other but yet neither one spoke out about it. He really wanted to laugh at their childishness. Nevertheless he felt euphoric all the same. He was pretty sure Paul was feeling the same things as he was right now which made him even happier.

“Oh shut up, you're grinding up against me. How else am I supposed to feel?” said Paul sounding slightly breathless from the intense kiss. His cheeks were flushed and lips were red. The added effect of the shower water made him look oddly ethereal. Richard made sure to etch this image in his head forever. “And besides. It's not like you're not getting turned on by this either.”

“True. Wait...did you say that this is making you _excited?”_

“Yeah.. wait no! No no no.” Paul quickly said as he saw another one of Richard's wicked grins grow on his face. He wanted to protest but Richard grinded himself against Paul again sending another spike of arousal down to his crotch. “Bastard!” gasped Paul. Richard just giggled in response and felt his own dick start stirring. He then captured Paul's lips in his own yet again and was met with great enthusiasm as Paul threw his arms around his neck bringing him closer. It felt wonderful to finally get these bottled up soft feelings he's had for the other man for years out onto the surface. He felt like huge weight was lifted off his chest. After thoroughly kissing him, Richard then moved on to press kisses along Paul's neck, then travelled down to his collarbone, Suddenly he felt a spike of possession come out of nowhere and made his kisses slightly more forceful and sucked at the skin there leaving marks. wanted people to know that Paul was his and only his.

“If my shoulder bruises , I'll kill you.” Paul breathed in his ear. It was incredibly erotic. He felt himself stiffen even more.

“Don't care.” replied Richard nonchalantly, now kissing along the other man's throat.

“Brat.” Paul said fondly as he tipped back his head to give Richard better access. He rubbed his bare back in circles as he kept on ravaging him with affection.

Richard stopped to breath for a second and then snaked a hand around both of their dicks and started stroking slowly, making them groan. Richard took that as a cue to start going faster until they were completely hard. He then hoisted up Paul by his hips and hooked one of his legs over his shoulders, Paul let out a squawk of surprise at the sudden shift of activity.

“Whoa, hold on there Reesh. Time out for a sec.” said Paul in slight urgency, Clearly understanding what Richard's intentions were at that moment.

“Hm? What's up?” asked Richard, brow creased.

“Oh no, We are _not _going to fuck in the shower.” laughed Paul.

Richard seemed to deflate as he slowly let the other man back on his feet with visible disappointment all over his face. “Don't you want to..?

“Yes of course!” said Paul hurriedly. “Absolutely, but not here. I don't want either of us slipping and cracking our heads or asses. Do you?” said Paul, amused. “Because I certainly don't. And I can feel the water starting to go cold.”

Richard had to agree with him that it was a really bad idea now that he came to think of it. He nodded wordlessly. If they weren't allowed to have sex right now, then he'd have to find another way to relieve them both and he knew exactly what to do.

“Love? You've gone quiet.” Paul said, nervousness creeping up in his voice. “What are you plotting?” he added curiously.

“I think you already know.” said Richard, jerking his chin down at Paul's dick, then gestured at himself and pointing downwards.

“Oh! Right!” said Paul, immediately getting the hint and turning red. He cursed himself and his sleep deprived brain.

Richard merely smiled as he went back to kissing his lovers neck and kissed his way down to his nipples and giving one a slight suck which elicited a yelp from the other man. Another one of his sensitive spots. He sunk down even further making sure to kiss every part of Paul as he made his way down: his chest, his stomach, until finally he was on his knees right near Paul's dick and took the hard shaft in his hand and taking it in his mouth. Paul sharply inhaled through his teeth and threaded his fingers through Richard's hair as he took as much as he could in and found a steady pace. It wasn't long before he started going faster and Paul's moans became more louder and his breathing more ragged. His grip on Richard's hair became almost painful as he gripped tighter the closer he came to his climax. Finally after a few minutes he came with a loud cry. Richard swallowed it all and then stood to holding a very drained looking Paul up in case his legs failed him. Paul started to jerk him off and it only took a few strokes until he reached his orgasm, splattering cum on his chest which was quickly washed away by the running water. They both stood there holding each other for support trying to catch their breath and to not to collapse. Neither man said anything for a few minutes until Paul spoke up.

“I think we should head to bed. ”said Paul tiredly.

“Yeah.” Richard agreed as he kissed Paul's brow, his voice husky. “Let's dry off first though, we don't want a drenched bed.” when Paul nodded, he got the nearest towels off of the rack and started drying each other as best they could in their hazy state. When Paul felt himself to be dry enough and not waiting for Richard, he dragged his feet towards the bedroom, and flopped right on the bed, naked and all. He closed his eyes and sleep took him almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
